


Here Kitty Kitty

by SugarSweetRascal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Camboy Keith, Dildos, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Voyeurism, nekomimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetRascal/pseuds/SugarSweetRascal
Summary: Lance falls hard in love - lust? Love-Lust? - for a gorgeous camboy he knows he'll never have. Not that that stops the jealousy, wet dreams, or porn addiction.It all starts with kitty ears and an anal plug.





	Here Kitty Kitty

Ever get the feeling Google autofill was silently judging you?

It occurred to Lance just how deeply he’d fallen down this obsessive rabbit hole, so to speak, when typing the single letter ‘H’ in the browser’s URL bar immediately filled with evidence of his shameless new perversion.

_HereKittyKitty – watch in HQ at camboiz.dk_

Okay, he could explain.

Lance watched his fair share of porn, alright? No one was _that_ innocent, not even, like, _nuns_. It started off casual, as most things do. Maybe a couple vids on the weekend after a grueling week of class and assignments. Apartment door locked, pants down, lube in hand, go to town. Lance thought of himself as a mere dabbler, a come and go fan, nothing serious. He wasn’t some pervert. He had a few favourite websites he paroozed and usually picked a few vids from the Recent Uploads page that caught his eye. He didn’t even have a style or certain kink to type in the search bar. Totally not a pervert, see? Totes casual, just a young guy looking to blow a few loads to work out some stress.

Until he wasn’t.

That fated day – April 29, his brain helpfully supplied – was when the cork was pull from the barrel and released the oil all over the floor, caught on fire, and exploded. Well, that was colourful, but you get the idea. A Saturday like any other, school year winding down, and a little extra time on his hands found Lance casually scrolling through a porn web hosting site. Cheek supported by hand, elbow resting on his computer desk between half empty cans of Redbull and mounds of chip crumbs. It was one of those master websites that showed thumbnails of videos to catch your eye, then supplied the link for the vid on a different site, usually a smaller host that didn’t always come up by search engine. Good way to find content if you’ve got something special in mind, a rare niche or uncommon genre – which, again, Lance totally was _not_ doing. He took what was given to him for the most part, could jerk it to just about any chick – blonde, redhead, big tits, ebony – Lance was pretty easy to please.

But then he saw it. Oh, that little thumbail peaked his interest, alright.

The pic was of a sultry, pale skinned model, the expanse of milky back and creamy, pert ass, slightly leaning forward juuuuust enough to show the sleek, black furred cat tail anal plug, tail curved up their back and crooked at the end with what was surely a malleable wire inside. Cheeks burning pink, Lance’s eyes roamed up the model’s back to soak in the inky black hair, barely falling down their shoulders, kitty ears just as dark poking out cutely on each side of their head. The coy look they threw over their shoulder was devastating, even in just a little 1 by 2 inch thumbnail.

Needless to say, Lance clicked the link ravenously, impatiently double and triple clicking as the page redirected to the smaller site. If he’d thought to actually read the URL before selecting, Lance might not have been so surprised when the page loaded with border images of man on man fucking and gay orgies abound.

Lance glanced up the webpage. _Camboiz.dk_

Whoops?

The video loaded, and nervously, Lance made it fullscreen. He wasn’t so sure about this anymore. He’d only watched a couple of gay porn vids so far in his young life. They made him feel a little weird, sending funny tingles he wasn’t so sure he was comfortable with. But when the video started playing and he caught view of that model from the thumbnail –

Dick flushed and hard, curved tightly up against the faint outlines of abs as the model stretched languidly on his back, surrounded by crumpled white sheets. A shimmer of perspiration covered his chest as he writhed gently in the sheets, dark hair falling into his eyes as his body gently bucked and curled on the bed, his eyes half lidded and dewy looking up at the camera. A thin black choker circled his neck, its little silver bell jingling softly with each roll of the boy’s body.

Lance didn’t know when his hand had migrated southwards, but he bit his lip between incisors and gave his base a firm squeeze.

“Master, you’re finally home.” The catboy’s voice was somewhat deeper than Lance had expected, distracting his momentarily. God, it was sexy though. Raw, with an edge he wasn’t expecting, like his pitch was about to crack on every word. Oh wow, that…that really did it for him.

“Baby, you been waiting for me all day?” A mystery hand entered the shot, and Lance realized the camera must be a GoPro or something, strapped onto the second actor, as the hand reaching to cup the boy’s face was all that could be seen.

Sweet Jesus, that meant it was gonna be shot like in point-of-view, wasn’t it?

A bead of precum drooled down and slithered over Lance’s fingers. As more droplets followed, he swiped them away by starting a slow tugging rhythm on his cock, half chub but hardening rapidly.

The whole sexy cat idea wouldn’t have been Lance’s first choice, but damn did this guy work it well. He stroked himself mindlessly as he watched the raven catboy and faceless second man toss a few more cheesy, cat-ish exchanges of dialogue, mentioning something about kittyboy being in heat as motive for the porn to come. The boy pulled up both legs to his chest and held them there with fingerless-gloved hands beneath his knees, looking up at the camera between his own legs with a devilish pout. The camera angle dropped a bit lower as the second actor likely sat on the bed, then the hand returned, tugging gently on the furry tail. The catboy moaned languidly as the plug pulled, visibly tugging on his puffy pink rim, but it wasn’t coming out easy. A second hand appeared in the shot and lazily stroked the model’s cock, earning the camera wickedly high pitched yowls.

“Master please, c-can’t wait anymore! Need your thick, heavy cock inside me!”

Lance’s grip dug fingernails into the meat of his own cock, using the sharp pain to hold off from creaming it right there. Oh man, they hadn’t even fucked yet.

The mystery hands grabbed the boy roughly and flipped him onto his front. He was quick to get onto his hands and knees, wiggling his ass in the camera’s view. A mystery hand gives playful tugs at the tail again before pulling with more intent, and Lance’s jaw nearly drops when the end of it breaches the boy’s rim - Christ, musta been as wide around as a soda can. No wonder it didn’t just pop right out. The plug tapered down narrower for a couple inches, then the whole thing was out. The model clenches his now empty hole, raw and practically winking at the camera. A gush of clear liquid, likely lube, follows after, dripping down the boy’s thighs in rivulets.

“Shove it inside, Master, I’m so hot for you~” God, Lance thinks, the lines were so corny but so _good_ coming out of those red-bitten lips. The unseen man leaned his upper body back, tilting his hips forward and closer, so that his tugged down jeans and impressive erection are captured in the shot.

He swipes the head of his twitching, uncut cock up the catboy’s thighs to collect some of the lube. He barely wipes it down his length with a hand before pressing his purpled head against the boy’s entrance. The model’s head and upper body are slightly turned so that he can look behind himself, straight into the camera – not to mention Lance’s very soul – and his mouth falls open with a wanton fucking _mewl_ as the second actor shoves inside.

It’s a struggle for Lance not to lose his load every other thrust, watching the boy’s ass jiggle as it’s slapped by the other man’s thighs with each rough, hurried slam. They went from 0 to 60, the faceless actor ramming the kittyboy at a punishing pace from the very first thrust while he cried out, eyes locked on the camera. A mystery hand reached up and stroked beneath the fake cat ear briefly, earning an extra moan and tilted head from the catboy, before the fingers knotted a fistful of silky black hair and tugged, causing the model to practically scream out _“Master!~”_ and arch his back in a delicious curve.

Lance wasn’t sure how much longer the video had to run, but the hairpulling just crossed the fucking line and he couldn’t hold back. Shooting off into his own fist, he muffled his groans by holding them deep in his chest.

Yeah, well, that’s how it all started, alright? He was instantly hooked on this guy. He favourited the guy’s username, subscribed for updates, everything. _HereKittyKitty,_ that was his handle. Damn. His profile pic was a screenshot from that same kitty video that had drawn Lance into his lair. The catboy vids seemed to be his most popular, going by the number of views, likes, and well, choice of fricken’ username. But Lance loved all his content, even the more standard, vanilla porn he’d never been big on before now. This guy was a Godsent angel, created just for Lance, carved and trained in the arts of exactly what got Lance to bust a nut the quickest of his life. It was a little embarrassing, to be honest.

Lance found himself unable to watch any other porn. He’d tried to deviate away once he’d watched all the guy’s vids, but nothing else would do the trick. No girls, no blondes, not even other guys doin’ it. It had to be this guy, _HereKittyKitty_ or bust. God, he was pathetic, actually. It was like being a teenager all over again, waking up to soiled PJs after wet dreams, mind wrapped in a vortex of porny thoughts throughout his classes, to the point he was unconsciously doodling penises in his astrophysics notes. So much of HKK’s content was in POV style, making it so easy to slip into the fantasy that it was him standing there, with his cock down the guy’s luscious, sweltering throat. Or rammed to the root up his tight little ass, making those moans and pitchy cries spill out the boy’s mouth while his perky little bubble butt jiggled like Jell-O. It got to the point that anytime the faceless actor in the vid couldn’t pass for Lance – skin colour too different, cock not right, voice off – he had to pause the video to work himself back into the trance. He liked the ones where they guy’s junk looked like his, and he could see himself in the moment, _his_ cock getting the action. _He_ was fucking the camboy, not some faceless guy, _him,_ Lance fucking McClain, ooh yeah baby, right _there_ –

He wanted it to be him. God, more than anything else in the universe. And he was so, _so_ horribly jealous of all they guys who got to tap it, knowing deep in his wittle lust-struck heart that _he_ never would.

Many weekends later, and there he was again – slumped with poor posture in his desk chair, legs spread wide as he jerked it roughly to one of his favourite _HereKittyKitty_ vids. He’d long since watched them all, a new video only posted about once a week - but God they didn’t lose any charm to rewatch. This one was pretty recent, and the guy wasn’t dressed up in any gaudy costume. Well, Lance assumed it wasn’t a costume. The clothes seemed to fit the guy well enough, so he’d figured it was his normal attire.

He started the vid looking like the lovechild of Hot Topic and Abercrombie, ‘cause damn, cut up jeans, a band t-shirt, leather accessories and red high top Chucks never looked so fucking hot to Lance. Only minutes in he lost half the outfit, of course, knelt low between the cameraman’s legs, sucking down the dark skinned man’s chubby cock like he hadn’t eaten in days. His hair was pulled into a low, tiny ponytail, just barely long enough to do so – but it wasn’t long before thick fingers carded into his hair and pulled it out of style. He glanced up into the camera practically the whole time, shape of the man’s dick pressing out the side of the model’s cheek as he stared up and winked at the camera. God, he had thick, dreamy eyelashes. And his eyes, such a rich, dark blue they almost looked purple-y. Lance was half in love, half jealous of the guy. When he squeezed the faceless man’s base, fingers stretching to reach all the way around the girth, it was with hands donned in fingerless leather gloves. That seemed to be this guy’s signature. He’d worn them in nearly every vid so far.

Lance watched till the end, came in his hand at the same time as the faceless man, but that dude had the honour of shooting straight down _HereKittyKitty_ ’s throat, the camboy's nose buried in the thatch of the guy’s wiry pubes. He pulled out before he was totally done, painting a couple strings across the raven’s face as the boy licked his lips, smirking.

The video ends and Lance takes a second to breathe, gooey hand roaming blindly to find the tissue box and wipes off. What time was it, again? What _day_ was it?

He’s startled back to the present by the high pitch, happy-go-lucky jingle of a notification popping up. His eyes sweep to the corner of his monitor screen and read the message.

_Hey There, CamBoiz Fanboi! Your Favourited Member ‘HereKittyKitty’ is going live! Chat Feature Available Exclusively to Premium Members! Watch Now!_

Lance had never whipped out his credit card and filled out an online form so quickly. College poverty be damned, he would cut out food if necessary to livechat with his cock-sheath idol for $29.99 a month.

He’s taken to a new screen. The top three quarters is a video window, currently playing and ad for the website. The bottom portion is the chatbox, not yet activated for use. A slim side panel shows the usernames of all those currently watching the feed. The audience numbers are low but growing each second.

The ad finishes and disappears, and Lance is briefly met is a loading screen. Oh God, this is real. He's gonna livechat with _HereKittyKitty_.

The video loads, and Lance recognizes the bedroom instantly. He’s laying on his front on that same bed in all his videos, white puffy duvet cradling his milky, lithe limbs. His legs are raised and crossed at the ankles behind him, swaying back and forth playfully. All he’s wearing are – the gloves, of course – and a red, lacy pair of panties. Lord have mercy.

He’s surrounded by an array of plugs, vibrators, anal beads and dildos of varying shapes and sizes. He supports his chin on the back of both hands, staring straight into his camera, affixed at his level.

“Hi there, Kittens. Thought I’d do a little something special for my biggest fans.” His voice is just as sexy as when it’s fucked raw in his deepthroating videos. Lance whines low in his throat, feeling his poor dick twitch tiredly in interest.

“You can only use the chat feature if you’re premium, which means you help pay my bills. And pay for all my toys, of course.” His eyes sweep over the collection scattered on the duvet.

“Here’s the deal. I see more of you signing in to the chat each minute, all your names pop up right over there.” He gestures with a single finger, the returns the hand to cradle his chin coyly. “I read all the private messages you send me, I know you’re dying to know more about me. I can’t tell you too much, gotta stay somewhat mysterious, Kittens.” He winks, the devil. “But I’m willing to sneak you a little hint here and there. You’ve got five minutes to ask whatever you want, I’ll decide what to answer or not. Go.”

Lance’s hands flew to the keyboard with excitement, but his brain short circuited and gave him nothing. God, he had so much he wanted to ask, but English suddenly escaped him and he was left gawking at the screen, watching as other users’ questions began ticking in. He glared at them almost angrily as they needled the guy for personal deets, like the fucking creeps they probably were. Lance scoffed at the mental image he created of the other users, probably nerdy, pimply, sweaty losers in their mom’s basements paying for memberships to get a chance to speak to a bombass camboy like HKK ‘cause they don’t have the confidence in real li-

Oh God, he was being a major ass. He was seriously acting all macho and territorial over this hot internet pornstar! He’d never met the guy, just like all the other users. And he was imagining them to be weakling little twerps, well, what did that make him? He’d been denying a downright sex addition for this guy for months! Lance gave his head a good shake, pausing all else to take a deep, steadying breath. Okay, you gave your credit card info to this seedy-ass site to pay to talk to this dreamboat. Just think of a question, before time runs out. Doesn’t have to be intricate. Go simple. His name. You’ve been wondering his name, right? Wanted something to call out when you jizz into your fist? It might be too personal and he’ll say no, but there’s no harm in asking, right?

Lance typed out his question and pressed send, just before the timer hit zero. After a second of lag, the model smiled, set a hand down on what must have been his own laptop, just out of the shot, to scroll up the chat and begin reading.

“Let’s see, first question is _How old are you?_ I’m 22.”

Lance groaned from his belly. _Samesies. That’s so hot._

“ _Why do you always wear those gloves?_ Because they feel good, Kitten. For both me and my helpers.” He winked again.

“ _Are you really in Denmark?_. Uh, no. The site is programmed to be hosted from there, I think. Mostly ‘cause it’s funny for a porn site to end looking like ‘dick’.”

“ _Who are the guys you fuck in your vids?_ Friends of mine who like helping out. I won’t give any names, ‘s not my place. And maybe some of them aren’t single.” He winked _again_ and Lance nearly crushed his computer mouse.

“ _Do you have any tattoos?_ Kitten, don’t you think you would’ve seen them by now if I had any?” He actually looked a little nonplussed at that, rolling his eyes. Oh man, he was hot when he thought you were being a moron.

“ _Why do you always bottom?_ ‘Cause I like it best. Cum hungry cockslut, can’t help it.”

“ _What’s the biggest you’ve taken, dildo or real dick? Big fan, great ass btw._ Why thank you, kitten~ hmm, my largest dildo would be…this one.” He reached down to a large, purple toy on the duvet near his knees and brought it closer to the camera. It was frighteningly massive, long and thick, with ridges near the base like it was supposed to be alien or something. “Took a while to train up to it, but I’m not a quitter. Maybe you’ll see it in action in an upcoming vid. As for real dick, hmm, I’d say a good friend of mine, we’ll call him S. Gotta be 10 inches or so. Godlike. Mmmm.”

He rolled onto his side, palming himself through the panties in view of the camera while he read the remaining questions. Just when Lance though maybe he hadn’t entered his in time, it came (and he nearly did, too).

“ _What’s your name?_ ” The boy paused, as if the question took a moment to sink in. He stopped his stroking and rolled back onto his stomach, then looked straight into the camera. Lance gulped, feeling like his gaze pierced through the lens and he was being seen in the flesh, dumb expression and all.

“Well, Kitten, I honestly didn’t expect anyone to ask. Or care. You must be a mushy one, a romantic or whatever. Hmm, I don’t know if I should tell you.” The guy looked away from the camera, lips pursed a bit like he was actually having to decide. Lance gripped the end of the arms of his rolly chair, begging him to do it.

“Alright, hope none of you are computer hacking stalkers or whatever.” He tussled his hair with a gloved hand in mild exasperation, as if he was amazed that he was about to give out this info. He locked eyes with Lance through the screen.

“My name’s Keith.”

Lance let his head fall back, draping over the back of his chair. Keith. A weirdo Grandpa name had never sounded so hot. He’d get it tattooed across his chest in a heartbeat.

Alright, get with it, Lance. Back down to Earth. He directed his gaze back to the monitor and -

Oh God, he was fingering himself. He was fingering himself live.

“Mmm, is that what you wanted, Kitten? You want my name so you can call out to me?” He - _Keith_ \- had rolled onto his back, hand disappeared between his legs, but panties pulled to the side so that his straining cock was free. His wrist moved at a steady pace. The chatbox was once again unlocked and being flooded with comments from users enjoying the display.

Lance wrapped his ol’ trusty palm around himself, tugging wildly as his jaw slackened open in disbelief.

“You wanna know my name so I can be right there with you, huh? Oh, Kitten. Oh – ” From upside down, Keith peered off camera to his assumed laptop, searching the chatbox for Lance’s message.

“BlueLion69?” Keith snickered gently, and Lance swore he blushed a little. “That’s cute, Kitten.”

Hey, he liked blue, 69 was hilarious, and lions were in the cat family but bigger than a mere ‘kitty’ and he wanted to be ‘bigger’ cuz he’d be on t- you know what, nevermind. _Keith_ said his username was cute.

“I think I like you, BlueLion. You weird romantic. This is for you, Kitten.” Keith picked up one of his various dildos seemingly blindly, and brought it to his lips, lapping up the length of the flesh toned, realistic phallus. Was the universe humoring him that said realistic dildo was near spot on to Lance’s skin tone and general shape?! Lance squeezed around his dick like a vice to keep from coming. His eyes were glued on Keith’s through the screen as he lapped up the length of the dildo and sucked on the head, still fingering himself down below. The chatbox buzzed with rapid fire messages from viewers watching the show, _Lance’s_ show.

He held out, somehow, until Keith showed signs of weakening.

“Oh Kitten, _oh,_ BlueLion. You taste so good.” He nipped at the dildo head. “This is for you, baby. Wish you were he-eee-” His eyes squeezed shut and his legs curled up and quivered, cock blasting ribbons up his belly as his fingers pumped him through.

He’d been upgraded from Kitten to Baby and _Hijo de la Puta_ he cried out for Keith and came so hard he saw spots.

He came to again just as Keith’s upside down smile faded off and the screen went black, live feed ending.

He'd said his user name, like, five times. The gorgeous, untouchable Keith just fingered to him without even seeing him! That was it, holy shit. He needed to find this guy and meet him in the flesh. He could start by sending a private message, Keith would recognize his username. He’d ask to meet up and damnit, he’d use every last penny to fly across the globe if he had to, to meet this man of his dreams and they’d fuck for real and Keith would scream out only for him and then they’d get married and have babies and wow a few months ago he’d just been bi _curious_ but –

How would he find him? Lance knew nothing of tech stuff or IP addresses. He needed an in. He needed a computer hacker stalker type like Keith had mentioned.

Pidge! He needed Pidge!

Lance scrambled on jelly legs out of the computer chair, searching through the room long since gone dark past sunset, for where he’d left his phone. Gotta text Pidge, sweet Christ on fire, he needed Pidge, the future of his dick depended on it –

He dived onto his bed like an Olympic swimmer, swiping his phone from the bedside table and rolling to his back, tapping it awake furiously

The date popped up on the lock screen. And the time.

Just past 2 a.m., the day of his final exam.

For which he hadn’t studied, at all, had completely forgotten it existed to be honest, and hadn’t even paid attention in class the last two months. Mind swept up in the beauty now named _Keith_.

_..._

_…_

_…_

He unlocked the phone and texted furiously.

_Fuckin’ worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> "What if Keith was a pornstar or camboy and he's Lance's favorite. Like at first Lance really only did straight porn but then he got curious and ventured into different categories. Then he saw the cute, black haired bottom and couldn't get enough. He found his tastes immediately changed to black hair and soft complexions and he wasn't satisfied with watching different pornstars/camboys anymore. And he feels like a horny teenager all over again because he can't stop jerking it or having wet dreams. Basically just Lance wishes he was the one who got to fuck Keith and cause that face of orgasmic bliss. This is very random but I had to let it out. I'll go now. Love all your fic btw *runs off*"
> 
> Thank you for the ask, my anonymous Kitten~ Send me your naughty ideas and I'll probably (like 99% chance. I'm open to a lot ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡ ) write them when I have the time!
> 
> sugarsweetrascal.tumblr.com


End file.
